


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by sharkby1e



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominant Mark Fischbach, Hand Jobs, M/M, Party Games, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Ethan Nestor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkby1e/pseuds/sharkby1e
Summary: What it says on the tin.Mark and Ethan are dared to play Seven Minutes in Heaven at a party.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

"It's Ethan's turn," Tyler reminded them all once the laughter had died down.

Ethan shifted nervously. Everybody except Mark was at least a little bit drunk by this point, the game only getting crazier as time passed.

"Truth or dare?" Bob asked, and all eyes were on Ethan.

"Uh... dare," Ethan replied, hearing a snort from Wade. "Don't make it too bad, Bob-"

"I dare you..." Bob paused dramatically, "...to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with..." he looked around, "... _Mark._ "

There was quiet for a few moments as Ethan and Mark exchanged a glance. Mark stood up, breaking the moment by declaring, "Let's get this over with, Ethan. Get in the closet, blue boy."

Ethan heard a laugh from Wade at that, but it took him a moment to get up and join Mark by the door. "Who's timing?" he asked, trying not to seem as jittery as he was.

"I will," Bob stated, taking out his phone. "Seven minutes, boys. Not a second more, so make sure we don't catch you two doing... shall we say... something the fangirls would _love_ to know about."

Ethan felt his cheeks start to burn, embarrassed. Knowing his and Mark's relationship, they'd probably just end up messing around for the seven minutes and not doing anything particularly interesting. He wouldn't turn down something more interesting, however, he wasn't exactly straight as a board and Mark was the most attractive guy he knew.

"Ah, shut the fuck up, Bob," Mark replied with a smile as he opened the closet door. "Do we get anything for completing this?"

"Ethan gets more to drink," Wade suggested drunkly from the couch. "Not you though. You- you _can't._ "

"Thanks for letting me know, Wade," Mark drawled sarcastically. "You want to go in first, Ethan?"

"Ah- sure," Ethan answered shyly, and he stepped inside. It was an averagely-sized closet, with a surprising lack of things that are usually found in closets. Mark had probably cleaned it out recently. There was room for both of them, but they'd have to squish. Ethan could suspect the seven minutes would be simply Mark screeching not to touch him, which could be amusing. It was funny enough in the Unus Annus videos, after all.

Mark clambered in after him, leaving the door open. It was instantly more cramped and Ethan tried to get comfortable on what was now his side of the closet.

"I'll shut the door and start the timer in three..." Bob started, holding up his phone.

_No!_ Ethan wanted to shout. _Wait!_ This was going to be the _worst._

"Two..." at least Mark didn't seem to be having a gay crisis like he was. "One... and we've started." Bob shut the door.

Ethan blinked, trying to get his eyes to adjust more quickly. He heard movement and a finger touched his chin, nearly causing him to jump out of his skin.

"What do you say we have a little fun?" Mark whispered, and Ethan could just imagine the seductive smirk on that oh-so-handsome face of his.

"W-what do you have in mind?" Ethan stammered, watching the silhouette take shape on the other side of the closet.

"Hm... I don't know..." Mark knelt down on the floor of the closet. "Whatever you're okay with, I guess."

"I'm okay with anything," Ethan whispered nervously.

"I'll bet you anything those guys are listening with their ears up against the door," Mark murmured. "So be quiet, alright?"

Ethan nodded and Mark smirked.

Mark unzipped Ethan's jeans and shoved them down out of the way, the seven-minute time constraint looming over both of their heads. Same went for his underwear, not even pulled down to his knees. Mark grasped Ethan's throbbing shaft with his hand and looked up.

Ethan bit his lip to keep from making any sound. This was... unexpected, to say the least. As Mark slowly stroked and massaged his aching dick, he leaned back into the corner of the closet, a small hitch of his breath escaping him.

Mark shushed him, then said at a normal volume level, "Ethan, you just kicked me in the shin, are you trying to _sit down?_ "

Ethan laughed softly at Mark's attempt to cover up what was really happening. Then Mark's mouth closed around the end of his dick and he had to choke out, "Yeah, I mean, if I'm sitting down there's more space for you, right?" which may have been the most difficult thing Ethan had ever done.

Mark's tongue rasped up and down Ethan's shaft, working it faster and harder with every passing moment. Ethan pulled down his sleeve and stuck it in his mouth, silently letting out a moan he just couldn't hold back any longer. Mark... his best friend. And yet Ethan had never been able to stop thinking about him in a different way, even going so far as to fantasize about moments like these. Now he didn't have to imagine.

Mark's fingers dug into Ethan's hips as he started to suck, bright red blush staining both men's cheeks. Ethan tipped his head back and stared up at the ceiling, wishing they were anywhere but in a _closet,_ for God's sake.

"How much time-" Ethan started to ask, but Bob interrupted from outside.

"You're not allowed to know!" he called. "Whatever you two are doing in there better be over by the time we get that door open, though..."

Ethan gulped. He couldn't even imagine what would happen if Bob, Wade, and Tyler saw him and Mark like this. It would be beyond embarrassing.

He was stirred from his thoughts and worries by Mark taking his entire length into his mouth and throat, a tiny gasp escaping him before he could stop himself. Nails dug into his hips as a warning and he muttered an apology. Pressure was building up in his gut and he meant to warn Mark, but Mark’s warm, wet mouth was driving his dick crazy and very soon he came directly into Mark’s mouth and throat.

Mark pulled away, leaving Ethan breathing heavily. He slowly stood up again, wiping a dribble of cum from the side of his mouth. “Time’s almost up, I think,” he said, voice slightly raspy, and Ethan nearly melted at the sound.

”Mhm, yeah,” Ethan murmured quickly, pulling back up his pants and underwear. “I... yeah.”

And just like that, the door to the closet was cracked open again, and Bob’s smiling face greeted both of them. “Having fun?” he asked jokingly.

”I think that might’ve been the most boring seven minutes of my life,” Mark replied as he left the darkened space. He turned back to Ethan, so that nobody else could see, and winked.


End file.
